


Reconsideration

by CatrinaSL



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 83, Forgiveness, Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers Episode 83, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Vex chooses the ceiling as the best thing to focus on after her errand to Kymal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains spoilers for episode 83 of Critical Role. 
> 
> It was inspired by [a tumblr post by shadowedhills](http://shadowedhills.tumblr.com/post/156443801298/fuck-yall-there-are-so-many-moments-from-last) (where there are more spoilers).
> 
> Any mentions of major character death are canon (for now??).

There’s nothing much to do after the girl disappears from her hands but go upstairs, stare at the ceiling, and listen to the snores of a great wizard in a room down the hall.

As she lays in the uncomfortable bed, she wonders what she would have done if someone had rushed into a tavern and interrupted her drinking to pick her up, shake her, and beg her to rush to save Syldor Vessar, the man she had spent her life hating.

In her heart, Vex knows what her answer would have been.

She closes her eyes and can see only the sight of her brother’s face as he carried the body of their fallen friend, or Grog’s anger as he shouted, “FIX HIM!” or Percy, dull and grey, his life spilling over the floor.

With only the ceiling in her eye line once more, she begins to reconsider.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/156445836688/reconsideration)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
